


Home For The Holidays

by YetAnother



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Also starring the Crownguard parents, F/M, Masturbation, New Lore Compliant, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Garen has the sneaking suspicion that Lux is a mage. They're both home in the Crownguard Manor for Snowdown and he plans on using this time to find out, but somehow ends up learning a different secret about his little sister.





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Garen's more inner/intrusive thoughts, but the whole fic is pretty much third person subjective focused on him. Also I have no idea why I'm writing a Christmas fic in May.

Garen has a lump in his throat. It's almost Snowdown and he's been allowed to return to the Crownguard Manor, _his home_ , for the holidays. This is fine normally, but he's knows that his sister will be there as well.

He sighs.

He feels awful dreading the sight of his sister, but he's been hearing more and more strange rumors about her as her time in service as a Radiant One continues. He remembers ages ago, when he and their father had found her in the forest surrounded by burnt wolves, how he had been suspicious about her capabilities, _afraid of her capabilities_ , but now faced with what he's heard he can't ignore it any longer.

He thinks his little sister is a mage. Magic is banned in Demacia. He has been planning on using this time to find out the truth. He doesn't know what he'll do when he learns the truth, but...

He'd have to tell the king, he knows it. He is a proud, loyal Demacian. Loyal to a fault, some say. And when he tells the king, his sister will be...

Executed. Or exiled.

It feels like there's a stone in his stomach. He loves Lux, she's his little sister. When she was born he pledged his life to protect her, but now that he's older he's pledged his life to his country. Which pledge does he stick to?

It would've been easier to decide when they were younger. He and Lux used to be so close until he was sent to the capital to begin his training. Ever since then they've drifted, and her magical capabilities have weighed more and more on his mind.

Even if she is a mage, what good would be in ratting her out? Just out of duty? His sister is not evil, even if she has magic she wouldn't use it for bad. Hell, since she's a part of the Radiant Ones, they probably already know and are using her magic for the missions she's sent on. To tell the king would probably only result in the king telling Garen he already knows, and would simply further strain his relationship with Lux. _She would know he put her life at risk; she'd hate him forever._

But magic corrupts. This, Garen knows for certain. Even those who used their magic for good warped and twisted the world during the Rune Wars. Magic changes and destroys, and no matter how helpful, it always takes away. To let his sister continue to use magic would be showing favoritism, and that would be a bad example. People would see her and think magic is okay, when it is most certainly not.

He swallows thickly. He has no choice. He must find the truth. And with that truth he must... Lose his only little sister. _What happened to unity? Demacia is not about singling out the few, it's about using the many to protect those who need it._

It's unusual, grieving for somebody not yet dead, somebody whose life you are choosing to destroy. The only thought in his mind is can he really do this? _No, he can't._ But he has to.

For Demacia.

 

Lux is the one to open the door for him, her smile brighter than the chandeliers above, and her arms wrap tight around Garen. Garen feels guilty as he hugs her back, wishing that she would do something to justify what he's about to do. Stab him the back, talk about how she's become a serial killer, cast an evil hex on Garen, _anything_. Something to prove she's evil, as he's been taught that mages are, so he'll feel less guilty about turning her in later. Instead he gets a kiss on the cheek and Lux's small hands taking his as she pulls him into the manor.

He closes the door behind himself and allows himself to be led to the parlour room. The fireplace is lit and the room is warm. "It's so cold outside! I can't believe you arrived so late!" Lux exclaims. "Your hands are like ice. You should take off that armor, you'll get sick keeping it on."

Garen nods and starts to unbuckle his armor. Lux helps with the straps on the back, comfortable with the process of removing Garen's armor. Garen strips until he is down to his linen shirt and pants. He breaths a sigh of relief. He never feels how much his armor is weighing him down until he has taken it off. "I shall call a servant to take my armor to my room." Garen says, but Lux puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit in front of the fire and warm up, I'll take them to your room. The servants shouldn't have to work so hard on the holidays." Lux says, picking up all of Garen's armor. Garen takes a seat on the couch as Lux walks out.

 

Garen doesn't know when he closed his eyes, but he knows when he opens them that Lux is pressed against his side on the couch. She's smiling warmly as she watches the fire crackle and burn. "It's late." She says, quietly. "Mom and dad have already gone to sleep." She looks up at Garen, eyes shining with mischief. "We have free reign of the house, what do you want to do?"

"... What do you mean? We should sleep now." Garen says.

Lux looks disappointed. "We see each other so rarely. I thought maybe we would do something fun together, like build a pillow fort and stay up sharing stories. Like when we were kids..."

Garen looks at the sad face of his sister and feels his heart drop. If he's really going to do this to her, _if he's really going to betray her_ , he owes it to her to at least make her last nights in Demacia the best they can be. Maybe she won't hate him nearly as much when she's exiled. _Or maybe it'll just make it hurt more for both of them._

"Of course, Lux, anything you want to do." Garen says, trying his best to smile in a natural way, but he knows it's forced.

Lux's smile is small but strong. She stands and pulls Garen up with her. "You go get a bunch of blankets and pillows from the linen room, I'm gonna go make hot chocolate and get some snacks. We'll set up in front of the fireplace."

Garen does as he's told, heading to the linen room and picking up a laundry basket full of pillows and sheets. He brings it back to the parlour and waits for Lux to show up. She only takes a couple of minutes before she's back with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. She puts them on a table and smirks at Garen.

"You haven't started making it yet? Come on, have't they taught you how to make camp over there in the Dauntless Vanguard? Let me help..." Lux says as she pulls over a couple chairs. She puts them in from of the couch and throws a couple sheets over the top. She leaves the front open, so they can still see the fire.

"They teach me how to make an actual camp site, not to do this childish-" He bites his tongue to avoid insulting Lux's activity. "It's been a while." He says instead. He starts putting pillows and the excess blankets under the fort, creating a cozy nest for the siblings.

Lux picks their drinks and snacks back up and enters the fort. Garen follows. She hands Garen a mug and places the plate near herself. She makes herself comfortable and takes a sip. "So, big brother... It's been a long while since we last saw each other. What have you been doing?"

"Just the usual training." Garen answers. It's been slow the past few months. Most of what he's been doing is making plans and training new arrivals.

"Sounds boring." Lux says, laughing a bit. "I've been out on a few missions. I've been getting to see the world outside these walls. It's beautiful..." She stares at the fire, deep in thought. "Sometimes I wish I could just spend some time out there on my own, without a mission to accomplish."

 _She'll have plenty of time for that if she's exiled._ Garen doesn't realize he's frowning until Lux is reaching out, touching his lips with her fingertips. She hums thoughtfully. "You always look so sad when I see you." She says. "It makes me worry."

He gently grabs her hand and pulls it down to his chest. She pushes it against his chest, her fingers splayed as she feels his heartbeat. "I'm just thinking of my responsibilities." It's not a lie.

"It's the holidays, don't worry about that stuff." There's a pause as she puts down her hot chocolate. She leans into him and puts her ear against his chest, her arms wrapping around him. "Your heart is so heavy with the weight of your duties. Talk to me, lighten your load."

Garen can't, because the duty on his mind involves her. Instead he changes the subject. "You're very sentimental today." He notes.

"It's the holidays." Lux says with a giggle. "And I miss my big brother. I think about you every day, you know. I miss the old days, when we were glued to each other's side. We both serve our country, I wish we could work together."

"I hear you usually work alone. I also hear you always succeed in your missions." He never hears how.

"Yeah, it's lonely work, but I'll always do everything in my power to serve Demacia. Even if it means being alone for weeks on end in enemy territory." She's quiet for a while. Her voice is so soft that Garen almost doesn't hear her when she speaks again. "Do you ever think about me?"

"Of course." He's quick to answer. His sister's abilities and work weigh in his mind constantly. If he's not worrying about her being a mage he's worrying that she might not make it back from her next mission. "I worry, but I know you're a capable fighter. You can take care of yourself." He finally brings a hand up to rub her back. She hums appreciatively.

They stay like that for a while in comfortable silence, until eventually Lux pulls back to pick up a cookie. "Tell me about training." She says before taking a bite.

They chat lightly about their work, neither going into too much detail, until they both finally succumb to sleep.

 

Their mother, Augatha Crownguard, wakes them in the morning with a dissatisfied tapping of her foot. "You two are adults." She says. "What is this childish nonsense?"

Lux looks quite alert for somebody who has just woken up, but then she relaxes into a smile and laughs a bit. "We're just having a little fun for our time off. We can clean it up."

"Nonsense." Their mother responds. "It is time for breakfast. Wash up and head to the dining hall. The servants will clean this mess."

The siblings nod and head to separate bathrooms to clean up and start their day.

 

Garen makes it to the dining table first. The table is large, meant for parties, but his parents are scrunched up at one end of it, waiting patiently for the arrival of their children. Garen takes a seat across from his mom, his father to his left sitting at the head of the table where he belongs.

"What were you two doing under all those blankets anyhow?" His mother asks.

"Lux wanted to build a pillow fort, so I said sure." Garen shrugs.

His father huffs, annoyed. "You are a soldier, Garen. You should be serious and solemn. Don't indulge your sister in every single silly little thing she wants to do."

"It's not like I would do these things otherwise." Garen says, not wanting to argue but feeling unusually defensive. "I don't see her often, but when I do I want her to be happy." _And he owes it to her, considering his intentions for this holiday._

"Happy is one thing, boy." His father scolds. "Act like an adult. You're supposed to be the elder here, take charge and tell her you're not doing anything silly."

"Yes, sir." Garen says, voice low in defeat.

Lux appears in the seat next to him in the blink of an eye. Garen has to do a double take, and he worries about when she arrived. "I'm here!" She announces. "Let's eat!"

Like clockwork the servants come and serve them. The same breakfast as always when Garen comes home, porridge with fruits. Not the worst, but Garen knows his parents have plenty of money. They could at least give him some eggs. A soldier like Garen needs lots of protein.

He and Lux both finish quickly, eating fast is an important skill when you can be attacked at any time, and stand at nearly the same time. "I'm going to have the servants draw me a bath." Lux says, putting on her most lady-like voice. "A grown woman like me must care for herself." She flips her hair before strutting out.

Garen reckons she must've heard the conversation. The porridge sits heavily in his stomach.

 

Garen watches as his little sister enters the bathroom, all of her bathing necessities already set in the room for her. He knows she'll be in there for a while. He's going to use this time to explore Lux's room. Sure, she doesn't live in it anymore, but their parents have more or less left it in the same condition she left it.

He enters the room, the old pink paint slightly faded but otherwise as clean as new. A large vanity sits in the corner near the door, with brushes, an old jewelry box that Garen knows is full of fake jewelry from her childhood, and some mostly unused makeup sitting on it. Garen looks it over, finding nothing out of the ordinary. It just makes him think about how, despite Lux's clear femininity, Lux rarely wore makeup. Her skin is naturally a delicate pale color, and her cheeks are always a warm rosy color on their own.

Next to the vanity is Lux's large wardrobe. It's almost as wide as her bed, and has always been full of beautiful silks and dresses and other formal clothes that their mother would constantly dress Lux in. Now she's used to soldier's wear and clothes that let her move comfortably, but he knows how graceful his sister can be even in clothing that binds. Garen never had that talent, and moves much like a stiff marionette any time he's placed in a suit.

He opens the wardrobe, looking for anything besides clothing only to be disappointed. The wardrobe, despite being so large, holds no secrets. It does give Garen an idea, though. He steps into the wardrobe, which creaks slightly in protest, and finds that he can fit inside. He could hide in here and spy on his little sister, and when she eventually exposes her magical knowledge in secret, he'll know for sure. It is missing a hole for him to look through, but he can fix that. He'll just need to check for the right tool in the tool shed. He steps out of the wardrobe and closes it, continuing his search.

Next to the wardrobe is a full length mirror. Garen never knew why Lux needed two mirrors, but he supposes that she's always had a fascination with them. Reflection and light interest her, but to Garen... Something about it makes him feel a little nervous. Old memories scratch at the back of his mind. Something about his sister and beams of light and...

He scratches at his head, trying to get the memories to show themselves, but he's stuck. It was too long ago, he's forgotten them.

Across the wardrobe is Lux's bed. A big, soft mattress with pure white sheets. It's just like his, only his is a bit firmer. The bed is done up perfectly, and Garen is careful to put it back that way once he finishes searching under the pillow and sheets. Next he checks under the bed and...

His gambeson? He picks it up to inspect it, and sure enough it's his. The rest of his armor isn't here, only the gambeson that Lux said she would take care of last night. It's highly unusual, but Garen doesn't know what to make of it. There's no reason his mind can think of for why she would take it. He stuffs it back under, not wanting to take it and risk Lux finding out he was searching her room. Maybe he'll figure it out later when he's spying on her.

Next he checks the dresser against the wall across the door. Inside are-

He closes the dresser.

Those are his sister's undergarments. He may be searching her things, but he will most certainly not snoop through that. In fact, he feels like he's seen too much already. He wanders out of the room, face flushed, and heads to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

He'll search the rest of the room later.

 

Lux finds him sitting in the drawing room, chatting with their parents about his latest tasks in the capital. She's dressed up in layers of warm clothing, as though she intends to go out. _She smells like flowers._ Their father looks up at her. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" He asks.

"I was hoping Garen and I could go ice skating." She says, looking at Garen with those big hopeful eyes that Garen can hardly say no to.

Garen can feel both of his parent's expectant gaze upon him, but he decides to ignore their earlier instructions. "Sure." He says, standing to go and dress himself in warmer fashions. As he's leaving he can see Lux smiling smugly at their parents, clearly gloating her victory over them.

 

It's busy outside. Families rushing for last minute Snowdown gifts and young couples strolling about to take in the festive decorations abound. Lux stays close to Garen, occasionally bumping against his side when they try to pass by others. It is quite nice outside, Garen must admit. With the carolers and the snow, Garen can finally feel himself relax. This is what he fights for, so his people can be peaceful and calm, happy and unified. Nothing reminds him more of why he must stick to his duties than seeing his people.

Then he looks at Lux as she bumps his side once more, and his heart drops. Stick to his duties. _Is family not one of his important tenets? Last he checked it was._ To keep Demacia unified. _Would destroying his family really bring unity to Demacia?_

He's broken from his thoughts as Lux points out the big ice skating rink. There's a long line, but they stand and wait their turn. Lux is giddy, and it makes Garen smile, his earlier worries gone from his mind.

When they finally get their skates and get on the ice, Garen finds himself struggling to stand up. Lux, on the other hand, is a natural. She's always been graceful, and on the ice it really shines. She's skating circles around her brother, laughing the entire time.

"Need help?" She asks as Garen barely manages to catch himself before he falls. He's a heavy person, he's worried if he falls he might break the ice.

"I probably shouldn't be on the ice." He admits. "I think I'm going to get off."

"No!" She exclaims, eyes wide. "Let me help you. Take my hands." She offers her hands and Garen takes them. She smiles, a special sparkle in her eyes. She starts pulling on Garen's arms softly, skating backwards as Garen slowly starts moving forward. "Relax, find your balance. Try to keep your weight centered."

Their pace gradually quickens. Garen finds himself feeling perfectly comfortable on the ice now that Lux is guiding him. Her gentle hands are so small in his, but they ground him, keeping him tied to this moment, to her. Now that they're moving at a quick pace, she pulls one hand away and moves to his side. When Garen looks over at her face, he can see a shy looking smile, her cheeks flush. _She looks like an angel._ He assumes the color in her cheeks is from the cold. They continue skating hand-in-hand, side-by-side, until their hour is up and they have to get off the ice so other patrons can skate.

Her bashfulness seems to continue off the ice, where they continue to walk the streets, taking in the festive decor. "Thank you." Her voice is quiet, and her face is half-hidden under her scarf.

"I didn't do much besides struggle. You suggested the activity and helped me." Garen says. "So, thank you. I actually had a lot of fun. Do you ice skate often?"

"No, I don't really have a lot of free time. I did do a little bit while I was in Freljord."

"What were you in Freljord for?" Garen asks. Demacia and Freljord don't usually have much business. They may be something of an ally, but really only barely. Many people still don't recognize Freljord as a real country.

"I was sent to improve relations between our countries. I had the honor of meeting Queen Ashe and doing some missions for her." Lux smiles fondly at the memory. Ashe is as beautiful as she is kind, and her endless quest to unite her people and improve the lives of her citizens is most noble indeed. "She's a wonderful woman, I was proud to serve her for the month I spent there."

 _Maybe it'd be for the best if she stayed there to help keep their country on track._ Garen finds himself frowning again.

"Don't get upset." She's got her hand on his shoulder. "I would never think of abandoning our country for hers. My loyalty will always lie with Demacia." She shrugs lightly. "And if my duties involve being something of an emissary sometimes, I will not complain."

Somehow that makes Garen feel worse.

 

They're stopping in a restaurant for a quick lunch. All the walking has made Garen hungry, and the breakfast definitely wasn't big enough for a soldier like him. They sit in a booth in the corner, tucked away together.

"So I'm sure mom and dad have already told you," Lux begins, trying to start a conversation now that their food has been ordered. "But there's going to be a big party tomorrow. I heard even your friend, our prince, is going to be there."

"Yes, which is quite unusual considering there is a large ceremony held at the palace every year." Garen says.

"Well the king can handle that, I suppose. Prince Jarvan probably wants to spread his wings, differentiate himself from his father." She shrugs and smiles. "Or maybe he just wants to spend time with you. You two are close, aren't you?"

"Yes, quite close. I will be his personal guard when he becomes king." Garen looks at the table. "And not to say anything negative about our prince, but I do think he's coming because he wants to avoid his princely duties."

Lux giggles. "I hear he's quite different from his father. Bolder, looking to change things. I look forward to his rule."

"He doesn't tell me much, but he assures me that things will be different once he starts his rule." Garen smiles. "He has big plans for Demacia, and I will be there every step of the way to help him enact them."

"I will be there too. Maybe not by his side, but definitely still helping him." Lux grins.

Garen loses his appetite.

 

It's nearing supper time. They've been walking around engaged in light conversation for a while. They're close to their house when Lux suddenly disappears from Garen's side. He stops his walk, looking around for his missing sister.

He gets a snowball to the face.

Lux is laughing as Garen wipes the snow off his face. "What was that for?" Garen asks.

"It's a snowball, Garen. I'm just trying to play with you." Lux scoops up more snow and starts shaping it. "Unless this isn't your thing, and you think I'm being childish." She looks him dead in the eyes, challenge in her features. "So what's up, Garen? Are you going to be a role model," Now shaped, she aims the snowball, "Or are you going to play along with your little sister?" She throws the snowball and it flies at Garen.

He has a split second to react, but it feels like a minute. He thinks about it. Does he really want to listen to their parents? He's an adult now, does he even need to? _Is he really in control of his life?_

He dodges and reaches down to scoop up some snow for himself. He shapes it quickly and tosses it back at his sister. She gets hit by the snow and laughs, loud and happy. They toss snowballs for quite a while, running around and exhausting themselves. After about a minute of no snowballs coming Garen's way, he stands out in the open snow, looking for his sister.

She tackles him from the side, pushing him to the ground with her above. He lays on his back, looking up at his pride filled sister. "Got you." She says, grinning down and panting from the exertion.

"I could easily flip us." Garen points out. He remains on the ground, not acting on his threat.

"But you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You wouldn't want to crush me."

"I could do it without crushing you."

She snorts in disbelief. "I'd like to see that."

He grabs her shoulders and pulls her to the ground. Then he rolls on top of her, his arms and legs on either side of her, entrapping her. "See?" He says, a smug look on his face.

The look disappears when he sees Lux's face. Her cheeks are fully flushed, her pupils blown wide, her chest heaving up and down with each breath, her lips parted _and perfectly pink_ , and her eyes are roaming up and down his body, trying to remember each and every last detail of this moment.

Garen finds his own face flushing, and he rolls off of her. Already his mind is trying to both forget this moment and explain away the weird expression on his sister's face.

They don't stay in the snow too long, it's too cold for them. They head home in relative silence, both a bit embarrassed. At the front door Garen stops them both. He's going for one last method before he spies on her tonight. Just asking her.

"Lux, I have a serious question to ask." He says, looking her in the eyes. "Are you hiding any secrets from me?"

She seems taken aback, and she freezes in fear. "Why do you ask?"

"I just... I want to know the truth."

"But you don't."

"So you admit you have a secret?"

"I have lots of secrets." Lux admits. "As a spy it's just a part of my life. I'd be willing to tell you most of them, but there's some that I just... I shouldn't tell anyone, and everyone is happier that they don't know."

He reaches out and grabs hold of her face in his hands. His hold is gentle as he forces her to look him in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I'd trust you with my life." Lux says, voice soft but tone firm. "But I'd never burden you with my secrets."

Garen keeps hold of her face, keeping them locked in a staring contest. Eventually his own face softens. It's not like he can blame her for withholding information. She knows what he's capable of, what he's done. It's his own fault, really. _He's made his own sister scared of him. What kind of role model is he?_ He lets one thumb gently caress her cheek, as he feels quite guilty all of a sudden.

Once again a blush creeps up her cheeks, as her eyes close and her lips part. She looks... Expectant, but Garen doesn't know what she's expecting. He lets go of her face and opens the door to the manor.

Their parents are annoyed that they're late for supper.

 

It's easy enough for Garen to find a brace. He picks it out of the tool shed and sneaks it into the manor. As soon as they got home Lux announced she 'felt like spending some time alone', so he figures it's now or never. He sneaks in and drills two holes in her wardrobe, around eye height. He's hoping she'll be too tired to notice them. _He's hoping she'll notice them immediately and kick him out._ Then he steps inside and closes the doors. The wardrobe creaks when he moves, but he's practiced in being still as stone. This should be no problem.

The plan is simple. Now that he's hidden in her room, able to see and hear her, he'll catch her doing magic and then at the party tomorrow he'll tell the prince. The prince will know what to do from there, and no matter the outcome, Garen must be prepared to carry it out.

He freezes when he hears the door open. Lux enters her room, apparently completely unwise to Garen's presence. He hears her shut and lock the door, then she's walking into view. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks a bit wobbly.

She sits on her bed and grabs a pillow, which she then hugs to her chest. She shoves her face in it and groans. "Oh, that was too much..." She says out loud to nobody in particular. She curls around the pillow a little tighter before releasing it and standing up.

She starts taking off clothing and at first Garen isn't too bothered. It's weird to watch his sister undress, sure, but she's wearing tons of layers. She's just dressing down.

Until she's in her undergarments. Garen feels really weird then. He closes his eyes, embarrassed that he's made the mistake of catching her changing, until he hears her moan out, "Oh, Garen..."

His eyes open back up, afraid he's been caught, but all he sees is Lux's hands cupping her now naked breasts, gently rubbing her fingers across the perky little nipples. His gambeson is now on the mattress beside her. Garen nearly chokes on his own tongue.

He didn't catch her changing. He caught her _touching herself_. _While thinking of him?_ She has the most relaxed look on her face as she flicks and plays with her nipples, her breath coming in soft pants. Garen can't look away, Garen can't _move_. He's locked in here, forced to hear. He can still keep his eyes closed at least, but...

As Lux slowly slides her panties down, revealing the cutest little pussy just barely dusted with short golden hairs, Garen finds himself unwilling to close his eyes.

He rationalizes it as something like seeing a train wreck and being unable to look away. Sure. He definitely doesn't want to see this. Really. _Really?_

She lays back on her bed, her upper back up against the wall so she can look down and see what she's doing, her legs spread giving Garen a full view of his little sister's cunt. Garen finds his throat feeling quite dry as he watches Lux reach a hand down, simply cupping and rubbing her lips slowly. She hums in contentment as she uses her free hand to bring the gambeson up to her nose and takes a sniff. "Smells like him..." She mutters.

Garen's cock stirs when she presses her fingers against herself and moans. She pulls most of her hand away, leaving only one finger pressing and rubbing against her hole. "Please..." She whimpers. "Please, big brother..." Her finger slides in.

Garen's never been harder in his life.

It's disgusting, it's disturbing, it's unnatural, but it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. The little noises his sister makes as she gently fingers herself. The perfect view of her private activity. But best of all must be how she calls for him.

"Big brother..." She begs in between pants, as if calling for him to come out of the wardrobe and take her. "Please, more!" Another finger slips inside and the way she gasps has Garen silently gasping too.

 _Don't worry, big brother is here..._ Garen slowly reaches his hand inside his pants to palm at his cock. He moves his hand slowly, in time with hers.

Lux moans as she crooks her fingers and shivers as she cums. She doesn't stop moving her fingers, each movement now making an indecent wet sound just loud enough for Garen to hear. "I want you, big brother." She pleads with a whine. She puts a third finger in and can't help herself as her body naturally clamps around the fingers, squeezing them as she cums again.

It's hard for Garen to keep his hips still as he watches Lux rock her own hips in time to the thrust of her fingers. She keeps moaning, "Big brother," over and over as her pace and breathing pick up in speed. Garen's jerking speeds up with her and he can feel his own climax coming.

She cums one last time with a long, drawn out moan, her back arching off the bed as she twitches and shivers from the wonderful sensations. Garen cums into his hand, trying his best to stay still and quiet and to keep his eyes open so he can keep watching Lux.

She withdraws her fingers and lays back, panting from the exertion. Once her breathing evens out Garen can hear a new sound. The quiet huffs of crying. Lux turns onto her side and curls in on herself, crying into his gambeson.

Garen wants nothing more than to come out of the wardrobe and comfort his little sister, but he can't. To do so would blow his cover, and possibly destroy their relationship. _Or give them a new type of relationship, which might be more terrifying._ Instead all he can do is watch as she cries herself to sleep.

Once she's completely still and quiet, quiet crying now deep, steady breaths, Garen risks finally sneaking out. His movements are slow and deliberate as he exits Lux's room.

He breaths a sigh of relief once out.

He never knew a plan could backfire so horribly. _Or terrifically?_ Now he has to block this memory out of his mind, or he might just go insane. _Or he should confront her._

He heads to his room to clean himself up and sleep. He can make a new plan later.

 

It's Snowdown. He knows because Lux is already up, her little feet padding up and down the halls as she cheers and exclaims, "It's Snowdown, everybody wake up!" For a brief moment he completely forgets last night, smiling fondly as his little sister acts in that childish way that annoys their parents. He can already imagine the angry faces they'll have as they scold her for causing such a ruckus so early in the morning.

And then he remembers last night. His smile drops as he forces himself to not remember that. That's not real. That didn't happen. _He'll deal with that later, or maybe he won't have to if he exiles her._

He forces himself to get up and get dressed. It doesn't matter what he wears now, he'll be stuffed into a suit in the afternoon so he'll be ready for the evening's Snowdown party. He exits his room just to bump into Lux in the hall.

"Big brother!" She exclaims, and Garen feels himself flinch reflexively, "Come with me! I wanna give you your present!" She grabs his hands and drags him to her room.

For a moment, he's scared. _He's excited._

She starts digging through her drawers, _the one thing he didn't look through_ , and pulls out a small box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. "I'm so excited to give you this, I can't wait any longer!" She hands him the box.

He opens it up and looks inside, only to find a small brooch in the shape of Demacia's symbol. It's made of silver, with gold accents, just like the official colors. It's beautiful.

"I got it in Piltover from a craftsman who makes custom jewelry." She says, then she reaches back into her drawers and pulls out another one, completely identical. "I got myself one too, so we can both have one. We'll match!"

"It's incredible." Garen whispers. He feels absolutely awful. The idea of getting Lux a present never crossed his mind. _Has he really grown so self-absorbed?_ "But, I'm really sorry, I... I didn't get you anything..."

"That's alright." Lux says as she reaches out to wrap her arms around Garen. "You don't need to give me a gift, all I ever want is just time with you. Thanks for making these past couple days so fun." She's holding him tight and Garen loosely wraps his arms around her.

He's feeling a lot of conflicting emotions, but the biggest one is self-disappointment. Lux cares so much about him, but he's realizing his own actions and thoughts haven't reflected back the same feelings. He's been a shitty brother. If Lux knew what he was planning, she'd... _She'd probably still be this sweet._

He breaks off the hug. "Thank you for the gift, I'm gonna go out for a bit. Take a walk around town, make sure everything is safe. The holidays are the easiest days for Noxus to attack, everyone's guard is down."

"Always a soldier. That's why you're Demacia's greatest hope." She hesitates, then leans forward and plants a small peck on Garen's cheek. "Stay safe, brother."

Garen turns away to hide his quickly forming flush. "I will. See you soon, little sister."

 

He's out the door in heavy layers of clothing as soon as he can get out. He's rushing around town, trying to find somewhere, anywhere still open to buy a gift from. He can't just leave Lux empty handed. He has to show her he cares.

Everywhere is closed. There's not even a single flower blooming out of the snow that he can take to make an impromptu bouquet. It would take him hours to search the entire city.

Well, he supposes all he needs is to be home before the party. He picks up the pace of his jogging and continues his search.

 

Garen has been jogging for two hours, and he feels a little lost. It's odd, he thought he knew these streets pretty well, but it seems now that things have changed. The area is a bit dingy, probably a poorer area, but he sees a shop with the door open and smoke coming out of the chimney. He doesn't even bother checking what they sell, instead just bursting in and blathering, "I need a present for my little sister, Lux, please tell me you have something, anything!"

"Slow down, sonny." Says an old yordle, sitting next to the furnace shaping molten hot glass. "I got gifts if that's whatcha need, but give me a moment. I need to-" She turns to see her customer and fumbles with her tools, nearly dropping the molten mess on her floor. "I- I gots my papers, I'm allowed to sell all this!"

"I'm, uh, not on duty today, ma'am." Garen says, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. He's not in any kind of armor, he's not sure how she knows he's a soldier. "I just need to buy a present for my sister."

"Little Lux Crownguard, right?" The old yordle asks. "Sure, I gots stuff for sale." She puts down the heated glass on a nearby heatproof surface and walks over to Garen.

"How do you know who my sister is?"

"Same way I know you. You two are heroes. Everybody knows ya." The little lady answers, but something in her expression tells a different story. Yordles are weird like that, and Garen isn't in a position to poke at the question. "Now looky here at my statues. All hand made by me." She gestures to the side of her shop, which is all set up with all manners of glass statues sitting on counters and tables. "Yer sister would love any one of these statues, I guarantee it."

Garen looks around, trying to find one that he thinks would best match Lux's personality.

"And if you don't think so and got some spare time." She starts. "I can make a custom order. Takes a bit but I'm an expert. I gets it done quick."

"Won't be necessary." Garen says as he sets his eyes on a beautiful dark glass orb filled with bright yellow specs and swirls of color. It looks like stars floating in an orb of space. "I'd like this one, please."

"Good choice, good choice. Maybe you know her better than you think." She says with a chuckle and a wink. Garen wants to ask her what she means, but he really can't be interrogating the only open shop he's seen today.

He pays for it, _it's ridiculously expensive but what else is he going to spend money on, really?_ Then he's out the door. "Thank you for being open today." He calls inside to her.

"Always open on holidays." She says. "Easiest time to overcharge dopes who forget to get their girlfriends presents." She cackles like an old witch.

Garen chooses to ignore that comment for the safety of everyone involved. He rushes home.

 

"Garen!" His mother calls as soon as he crosses the threshhold. "Where have you been? You need to start getting suited up, the guests are due soon. I won't have you looking like a sweaty fool in front of the prince."

"I've sparred with the prince before. He knows I sweat." Garen says, choosing to ignore her question as he continues past her towards Lux's room.

"Where are you going? Because it better be to your room to change!" She calls after him.

"Yeah, sure, after I see Lux." He says. He keeps walking until he reaches Lux's room, where he knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal Lux, looking absolutely stunning in a slim ice blue gown with bright white fur trim. The Demacian brooch is pinned near her left shoulder. She's bothered to put makeup on today, and her bright red lips are the focal point of her beautifully pale face. Garen can't help but stare at them.

"Oh, Garen, you're back. Mom and dad have been looking for you." She says, ignoring the brown paper wrapped item in his hands. "Do you like my dress? It's winter themed." She takes the moment to twirl, revealing the back which isn't normal fabric, but lace cut in the shapes of snowflakes, revealing much of the skin of her back.

Garen momentarily forgets why he's here, until the weight of the item in his hands brings him back to reality. "Yeah, it's really pretty on you." He answers, then he's holding out the item to her. "I got you this for Snowdown."

"Oh!" She exclaims, taking the package from him. "I thought you said you didn't get me anything?"

"I just, uh... Wanted to surprise you?" Garen says, not sounding very convinced by his own lie.

She doesn't seem to care, unwrapping the item and gasping at the contents. "It's... It's so beautiful..." She says, admiring the small statue. Garen swears the dots inside have moved, and that the statue is almost glowing in his sister's hands. "Thank you so much, Garen." She says, looking up with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asks, as he reaches out to wipe them away before they can run down and smudge her makeup.

"I'm just so overwhelmed. It's so amazing." She holds it close to her heart and now Garen is pretty sure it's brighter than it was before. "I love you, Garen." The way she says it, it doesn't sound... Entirely sisterly, but Garen looks over that fact.

"I love you too, Lux." He looks away, now feeling a bit awkward. "I guess I better go change. I'll see you at the party."

He's out of there before she can say goodbye back.

 

Garen's in the same damn dark shade of royal blue suit he's in for every formal party he has to attend. He's pretty sure it gets tighter every single time he puts it on, and he's worried that if he moves in the wrong way it's just going to bust at the seams. He moves stiffly through the party, looking for a familiar face that he actually wants to talk to.

Which, at this point, is pretty much just Prince Jarvan.

Sure, there's lots of other people he kinda knows. Ex-generals too old to keep working, soldiers who fought hard and are now missing limbs, important wealthy people his parents are friends with. If given enough time, he could probably name maybe half of the crowd, but he's not feeling up to talking to semi-acquaintances.

He finally spots the man near the buffet, which is great for Garen considering he's passed up two meals today, and heads over. Garen grabs a plate and starts piling it up with food as he addresses his prince. "My prince, I am so humbled that you would attend my family's party."

"Garen, we've been over this." Jarvan says, turning to him with a look of fond annoyance. "Just call me Jarvan, and cut the formal stuff. We've been friends for years." He looks at Garen's plate. "You're hungry, aren't you? Let's sit down and eat."

They head to the dining room, which is significantly less crowded than the ballroom, but still has a few guests lingering, eating.

"Sorry, Jarvan. My mother asked me to be 'formal and polite' tonight." Garen says in between forkfuls of food.

"You're an adult, you don't have to follow her strict orders anymore. Act like yourself." Jarvan says with a shrug, eating at a significantly slower pace.

"Hard to act like myself when I'm stuck in this suit." Garen says, motioning to the annoying fabric.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you bothered to get that thing fitted." Jarvan points out. "That's a great brooch, though." He gestures to the brooch pinned near Garen's left shoulder. "I saw your sister had the exact same one. She's looking stunning tonight."

Garen feels a rush of possessiveness before he calms that violent emotion down. No need for that. _Jarvan wouldn't dare._ "Yeah, she got me this for Snowdown. Said she wanted to match."

"She does love her brother, doesn't she?" Jarvan says with a smile.

Garen feels himself getting more agitated. He's never wanted to punch the prince before, but now the feeling is overwhelming. "I suppose she does." Garen says between grit teeth.

"Is something wrong?" Jarvan asks. "What, did you two have a fight?"

"No." Garen says. He really doesn't want to talk about the actual problems he's having, although... "I just... I suspect she may be... Breaking one of the laws of Demacia."

Jarvan raises an eyebrow and nods. "Do you know which one? Are you sure? Do you have proof? Is it serious?" He shrugs. "If you want to talk about it, I'm right here. I am the prince, after all. This is my job."

Garen is silent for a moment. Then he's leaning towards Jarvan, cupping his hands to whisper into the prince's ear. "I think she might be a mage."

Jarvan sits in his seat, stone faced, for a few moments. "And what do you think should be done about that?"

 _Now or never, this is the time to decide._ "I, um..." To punish or not? It's his sister, but... "Well, like you said, that's your job?" _Or he could still not decide. Like a coward._

Jarvan frowns. "Do you want the official advice or the friend advice?"

Garen stutters, "Uh-uh..."

"Doesn't matter." Jarvan says. "I'll give you both. Officially, she will be given the choice of exile or execution. As a friend, I know you don't have any proof, and that you shouldn't be having this conversation with me without said proof. And if you do find proof, here's some more friend advice, letting me decide to end her life does not take the blood off of your hands. It will still be your fault. Can you live with that? Or, better question, can you live without Lux?"

Man, if Garen felt like an asshole before... "No, but... The rules of our society... What would I be if I turned a blind eye to this?"

Jarvan's hand is on his shoulder. "A big brother." He states. "I know you take your duty seriously, but turning your back on a member of your family says more about you than any honor you can get from war." He removes his hand. "Now let's stop this wild speculation. You don't even know for sure, and we both know that Lux is a fine young woman who does her best to serve her country."

Garen nods and turns his attention back to his food.

 

Garen is back in the ballroom, looking for anything to entertain him. Jarvan had to go and introduce himself to more people. Such is the life of a prince. People are slow dancing and Garen is watching when somebody sneaks up behind him.

"Boo!" Exclaims Lux, her hands on his shoulders. Garen turns to look at her. "Did I surprise you?"

"Yes, you did." Garen says, eyes once again caught on the sight of Lux's red lips.

"I see you're watching the dancers. Did you want to dance?" Lux asks, gesturing to the dance floor.

"I wouldn't be good at it, and I don't have a partner." Garen says, shrugging.

"Nonsense, you'll do fine." She says, grabbing his hands and pulling him to the dance floor. "And I can be your partner."

Garen feels like those words have a... Less innocent meaning under them. _He's projecting._

Lux puts one of Garen's hands on her hip and takes the other one, putting one of her own hands on his shoulder. Garen knows how to dance, it's required of him considering his nobility, but his movement is a little stiff and unsure. _Lux moves with all the grace and beauty of a snowflake drifting in the wind. Elegant yet natural._ They dance to the slow classical music. _His eyes are still glued to her lips._

"You don't have to be nervous around me." Lux says. "Just relax. Come on, we grew up together. What's there to be nervous about?"

Garen's really confused about how Lux can keep up such a casual sibling relationship front when she feels... Other things for him. He only found out yesterday and it feels like his whole world is crumbling apart. She rests her head against his shoulder. _Or maybe he's been mistaking it as casual this whole time and it's all been something more._

Garen's hand moves from her hip to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. In response she breaks the hold of their hands and wraps her arms around his neck, looking up in his eyes. Naturally, Garen's free hand drifts down to join his other on her back.

"You..." Garen's throat is so dry. "You look beautiful." He says.

She waits for a moment. "Aren't you going to say 'tonight'?" She inquires.

Garen flushes. "Well, you're particularly... Stunning," His mind supplies the word Jarvan had said earlier, "tonight, but... I think you look beautiful every day."

Lux flushes from the compliment, and they stare each other in the eyes, both red faced and slightly nervous. Lux's lips part. Her eyes close. That expectant look again. _And he knows what she wants this time._ And for the first time...

Garen loses his courage.

He breaks away. "I'm gonna go get some punch. I'm thirsty." He explains before making a mad dash to the punch bowl, leaving Lux alone on the dance floor.

 

It's been about an hour, the party is still in swing but Garen can't find Lux anymore. He searches the house, even checks her room, but she's gone. It's only when he enters their empty backyard does he find her, sitting with her back against the house, her dress getting cold and wet in the snow. She turns to look at him and the sad, disappointed look is immediately replaced with a fake cheer. It doesn't fool Garen, he can see the redness in her eyes.

"Aren't you cold out here?" Garen asks.

"I haven't been out long, I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air and to get away from all those stiff rich guys." Lux lets out a weak giggle. "Nobles can be so boring."

They're quiet for a minute. _Now or never._ "I'm glad you're out here." Garen says. "I wanted to talk to you. In private."

"Sure, whatever you want to talk about." Lux smiles and gestures for Garen to take a seat next to her.

He doesn't.

"I, um... I just wanted you to know that I... Know your secret. I saw what you do when alone." _He's not saying what he saw, and he's most certainly not saying how it makes him feel._ "And I..." _Act your age. Be the elder. Be the role model. Don't give in._ "I want a strict explanation for how this happened and why you refused to tell me."

Lux frowns deeply, and for once she looks... Tired. "I'm... I'm sorry, Garen... I was just... I was born with these powers, and I couldn't tell you because of Demacia's rules. I didn't want you to be forced to hate me just because... I'm a mage..." Tears start rolling down her cheeks.

Oh. Garen was right. "That's... Not what I was talking about." He says.

Lux's eyes narrow in confusion, then grow wide with fear. "What... Are you talking about then? What did you see?"

 _Time to be more specific._ "Last night, I was hiding in your wardrobe. I was trying to spy on you to see if you were a mage, and uh..."

"You saw me... Oh... No..." The absolute look of shock and horror on Lux's face is breaking Garen's heart. She's clutching her head with her hands, shaking with terror. Then, she start laughing. It's a loud, humorless, manic sort of laugh that soon devolves into loud sobbing. "So you saw me masturbate while thinking of you, and then got me to confess to being a mage..." She whispers in between choked breaths. "Well, we both know what happens to mages..." She bows her head, extending her neck like a person awaiting... _Execution._

_Now._

_Or never._

_Make a decision._

Garen kneels in front of her and raises her chin up so they're face to face. "Maybe that's the fate of other mages, but not you." He leans in and kisses her.

Lux seems to be in shock, but soon she closes her eyes and kisses him back. It's a soft, loving kiss and it seems to last for ages. When they finally pull away, Lux's face shows nothing but happiness. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, little sister."

"Well, that's nice." Comes a third voice. They look back and see Jarvan, and they both freeze in terror. "So I guess you found out she is a mage after all? And you made the decision to spare her, that's great. The incest is... That's pretty weird, but you aren't the only nobles I know guilty of that." He shrugs and then looks down at Lux. "Luxanna Crownguard, you stand before me, or rather sit before me, a mage in my fair country. You know the laws against that."

"Please, Jarvan-" Lux tries, but Jarvan interrupts, his voice quick as he tries to get through all the formalities.

"You only have two choices, leave Demacia or use your magic to serve Demacia secretly. Oh, what's that, you're part of the Radiant Ones? Great, glad that's all taken care of. Remember to keep it a secret." He claps his hands together like he made some big ruling.

"You already knew?" Garen asks.

Jarvan gives an unamused snort. "Of course I knew. She's part of the Radiant Ones. They serve Demacia, and as prince of Demacia, they serve me. I know everything they do." Jarvan nods towards them. "As for your weird incest stuff, keep that under wraps too. I can't help you if people find out and make it into a big scandal. And no kids."

"Of course, sir." They both answer.

Garen pauses for a moment before he asks, "How did you know to find us here?"

"I was following you." Jarvan admits. "I saw you two dancing and I knew something was up, so I was trying to keep an eye on you. Followed you out here, saw this little scene, now I'm gonna go back in and drink until I forget it."

"Enjoy yourself!" Lux says as Jarvan makes a swift exit. She turns back to Garen. "We should really get back inside as well. It's cold out here."

"Alright." Garen says as he stands, then helps Lux up. They head back in, hand-in-hand, and come face to face with their annoyed father.

"There you are! Come here, you're wasting everyone's time." He says, angry and annoyed. He beckons them to follow and they do.

"Why are we wasting everyone's time?" Lux asks.

"Your mother wants to have her big Snowdown speech now. I suggested waiting until the party is almost over but for some reason she wants it halfway in between. I suppose she wants people to be sober enough to understand it. Just stand by her side and look dignified." He leads them to the stage of the ballroom, where the band was playing. Their mother is there at the microphone. As soon as all three are stood in a line their mother starts talking.

Lux and Garen are zoning it out, paying more attention to the crowd that's starting to murmur and point at them. Garen identifies Jarvan out of the crowd, who's currently snickering into a large glass of wine. They make eye contact and Jarvan points at his mouth.

Garen looks at Lux's mouth and sees her smudged lipstick. He's suddenly very alarmed. Lux turns to look at him and judging by the panic on her face, there's lipstick on Garen's mouth.

Their parents eventually take notice of the murmuring and look at the siblings. Their eyes stick on the messes on their mouths. Garen is pretty sure he's never seen his father look so angry before.

So much for keeping it under wraps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, joke ending. You can practically hear the incidental trombone noise. To be honest, this fic was only meant to be the masturbation scene but then somehow I wrote all the rest of it. Idk.


End file.
